No Regrets
by Lemon Quartz
Summary: After the events of the World Championships and BEGA tournament, Miguel decides to host a poolside party in his family's summer house in Monte Carlo. During the party, the ex-Barthez Battalion captain recalled what he had gone through. All the hardships of being a beyblader. Was it worth it? Is it possible to live with no regrets? Slight MiguelXOC. Rated T.


"_Don't think of me as your enemy Miguel," said Noelani._

_I asked, "How come?"_

_ As I looked over at her, she wasn't furious at me, but there was that serious expression on her face. Knowing that I decided to follow Barthez's order, I wasn't sure what to say to her. We were opponents during the match and I didn't want to hurt her. It was bad enough I was forced to destroy her beyblade during the match. From our first encounter, she seemed to be a genuinely kind person. The fact that I had to go up against her and destroy her beyblade was against my feelings. Unfortunately I had to since I knew I was going to be punished if I disobeyed Barthez. _

_ Noelani stared at me as I waited for her response. Barthez watched me and noticed that I was wasting time already. How come I had to be in the middle of a difficult situation? I cared about my friends, but I also had my priorities with the team. I shut my eyes and walked away from the beydish and towards the team. It wasn't the decision I wanted to make, but it was the only option I had. Despite being a captain and team leader, Coach Barthez always pulled the strings. My job was to put the team into check and be leader. That was it, but I knew that cheating our way to the European Preliminaries was unjust. _

"_I'm sorry," I muttered under my breath, "I'm sorry Noelani."_

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed since that battle, the two-toned blonde haired leader of Barthez Battalion was relieved to know it was over. Without Barthez, the burden that he carried was released off from his shoulders. He was able to lead his team without his former coach pressuring him. Even though they made to the finals, the loss wasn't all that bad. Miguel felt suffice as he realized that the team made it this far and the Dark Gargoyle wielder knew that he and his team still had the opportunity to become stronger together.<p>

Currently, the members of Barthez Battalion were in Monte Carlo for a friendly gathering with the members of the Majestics, F-Dynasty, and also three of the members the Crimson Flare Butterflies. It wasn't much since everyone seemed to be in good terms with one another. A private poolside party at his family's summer house wasn't a bad idea according to his teammates. Monte Carlo was the best place to go especially this time of the year. With only twelve guest rooms, he decided to invite those teams for the party. It wasn't much, but it was something that he wanted to do after the World Championships and BEGA.

"I didn't expect you be the son of well-known hotel owners in Monaco," commented a female voice

Steel blue colored eyes shifted to his left as his ears heard immediately heard a feminine voice talking to him. Blue ones stared into a pair of coffee brown colored eyes immediately before looking up and down to see the full outfit. There stood Noelani as she wore a gold colored bandeau-styled bikini top that was covered by a lime green colored sleeveless crop top on along with a pair of light washed denim shorts on with a pair of black colored flip flops on. Her soft caramel hair was tied in its signature stylish wavy ponytail.

Miguel replied, "Yeah it's something I'm not sure that I am proud of though Noelani."

Noelani asked, "Why do you say that?"

"It's just I decided that I wanted to be a beyblader since I was youngster. While my parents were busy with their hotels, I was training to be one of the best beybladers in Europe. Being trained by the best was something I already was used to, but I barely made any friends." commented the blonde haired teen.

Miguel sighed as he closed his eyes. Everything never seemed to be right as he tried to pursue on his career a beyblader. Despite the fact he worked day and night for those several years, each coach would always belittle him. He would be harshly criticized for it and some of the coaches walked away from him. During his encounter regimen wasn't all that bad and he was able to be friends with the other three members of the team. Mathilda, Claude, and Aaron were loyal to him and they were willing to follow Miguel since he had the responsibility of being a leader. He thought it was nothing but burden, but that wasn't true. The Dark Gargoyle wielder knew that he didn't have to do it alone. Everyone had a part of the team, but that didn't mean that they couldn't help each other. Barthez never taught them about it.

After the weeks of everlasting guilt, Miguel was damn grateful that he was able to do what was right not just for him, but for the entire team. He didn't let Barthez continue to trample them because he knew that their devious coach was up to no good. Miguel felt like Barthez and his previous beyblading coaches were the reason why he didn't progress. He didn't need a coach to make him strong because every beyblader has their own style and Miguel had to find his.

Noelani replied, "I can't say that I find that hard to believe because it isn't. I maybe not understand those struggles you faced while you paved each step of your beyblading path. What I can understand is that you faced those struggles no matter what and it benefits you as it brought many positives along the way."

"Interesting way of putting that into words Noelani. You do bring up a good point because if I didn't face any these struggles, I wouldn't have met Claude and the others and become a part of a team. Also I wouldn't have met Tyson, who inspired me to stop cheating and stop taking Barthez's orders. I wouldn't have met Barthez and fired his ass during the World Championship matches in Egypt," proudly stated Miguel.

It was the truth and he was grateful that those depressing events brought to where he was now. He was able to have a tense-free and stress-free life as a beyblader. Well not stress-free since Miguel had his share of insane female stalker fans and he can't stand those at all. Popularity isn't always fun and games, but he's wasn't sure how he should handle those sort of fans. His eyes then focused on one of the female's guests that was staying in his family's summer house. He almost forgot that he was in a simple conversation with her.

Miguel said, "Sorry for ignoring you there Noelani."

"Don't apologize Miguel because it's alright. I was going to ask you that you want to have a practice match with me," stated Noelani.

He asked, "You got a new beyblade?"

"Yeah and it was courtesy of Nathalia. Meet Aphrodite 2.0 or better known as C.H. Aphrodite," said the lovely brunette as she revealed a brand new beyblade in her hand.

The Dark Gargoyle said jokingly, "Alright I accept the challenge and I promise you that there will be no shattered beyblades."

Noelani laughed lightly as she heard the joke and it didn't offend her. She knew that it was never Miguel's intention to destroy her beyblade in a beybattle. It was more that he had no choice from the start and it was because of Barthez. The caramel haired sixteen year old wasn't aware that Barthez was cheating until the Majestics' loss during the finals. It was too late to make any accusations because the winning team was headed off to the location of where the first matches of the World Championship were going to be held. Miguel then looked over at Noelani, who had a smile on her face as she walked right next to him. Why was she smiling? Maybe it was the joking that got her riled up.

"You thought what I said was funny," wondered Miguel.

Noelani replied, "Sort of, but you know that I never was mad at you. You had to do what you believe what was right at that moment."

"You weren't?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

She commented, "Of course not and it best to leave it how it is. We are friends and there is no way denying that."

Miguel was relieved to know that his friend wasn't angry at him. He knew that she brought up a good point because what he did is what he believed was right. That was that and there is no reason why any grudge should be held. The blonde haired sixteen year old felt like being a beyblader was something that was meant to be from the start. Even though he had the support of his parents from the start, it was the support of his teammates and friends that made him the beyblader he was today. Nothing was going to interfere with his career as a beyblader. He was glad that he was a beyblader and nothing was going to bring him down. There was no reason to feel regretful because apologizes were made and more friends appeared to support him. The captain of the ex-Barthez Battalion team smiled as he followed Noelani.

"_I'm glad that I'm became the beyblader that I am now. With the mistakes that I made in the past, I learned from and that I shouldn't have any regrets. I will continue to be a stronger beyblader, a responsible captain to my team, and a good friend."_

* * *

><p><strong>That ends this particular one-shot and I hoped it's was a good one. I always wanted to do something like this and the idea came up for a while. For now, read and review.<strong>


End file.
